The Kingdom of the Flame
by Rinter215
Summary: Hiccup and the gang leave Berk to find a new place to live. Snotlout wants to find and kill Hiccup, while marrying Astrid. But none of them know that a kingdom is watching, and see in Hiccup something that is sorely need in their nation: a leader. hicstrid AU
1. Origins

**I own the OCs in this story. but I don't own HTTYD, or any of the Dreamworks productions, cast, characters, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Origins...

In the vastness of the ocean lies a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water. A small village is nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts. If it weren't being attacked by swarms of dragons,it would have look peaceful. The day was also the first day of dragon training, where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III was currently being tossed into by his father, Stoick the Vast, who so happened to be the chief of berk. Many believed that Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin, and #1 torturer will be chief, while Hiccup would be banished or killed; the latter being the relief of everyone. However, fate will not be so kind to the people of berk as it will be for Hiccup, for Hiccup had the one thing they didn't have...luck.

Within the arena, the recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place. Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Molly, and Achelous Hofferson, and best teen shieldmaiden to Berk, walked in first, muttering the words "No turning back.", as the other teen, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut Thorton came in, followed by Fishlegs Ingerman, and Snotlout Jorgenson. Tuffnut was the second to speak. "I hope I get some serious burns." Ruffnut grinned " I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." She stated. " Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid stated to her only female companion.

" Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." came a voice from behind. The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them, and all groan at the sight. "Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut grimaced. Hiccup looked down, feeling very much alone. "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Came the voice of Gobber, the Belch, the village blacksmith, and the only person who saw hiccup as a person. However, the teens weren't done with Hiccup. "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?"  
The recruits laugh, humiliating Hiccup even more. _'Why can't I just leave'_ he thought. Gobber must have sense the pain Hiccup was feeling because he put an arm around Hiccup, ushering him foward. "Don't worry." he declares. "You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

With that said, Gobber stick him in line with the others and continues on  
toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars issue from within. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.  
Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself. Gobber began to say the names of the dragons:**  
**

"The Deadly Nadder."

Fishlegs begans to analyse the names, and capabilities of the dragons. "Speed eight. Armor sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

Gobber had enough. "Will you stop that." He shouts., then continues. "And...the Gronckle." **  
**Fishlegs whispers quietly to himself "Jaw strength, eight." Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors. Snotlout was the first to point something out. "Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Gobber grined evilly "I believe in learning on the job." and he releases the handle. BAM! A Gronkle thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked.

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield."

"Shields. Go." The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." Gobber declares while helping Hiccup lift a shield. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.

"Get your hands off my shield!"

"There are like a million shields!"

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Ruffnut, frustrated, uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go. "Ooops, now this one has blood on it." she giggles. The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff spin like tops and go down. Gobber pointed to them."Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" the twins get up dazed. **  
****  
** Gobber continues to mentor the other remaining teens. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. However, as the exercise progressed, the Gronkle blasts Snotlout, and Fishlegs leaving only Hiccup, and Astrid. Hiccup Blushed a bit, but his hopes fell, when Astrid snarled in disgust at him. "So, I guess it's just you and me huh?"

Astrid didn't hesitate. "No. Just you." She rolls away, just as a blast sends Hiccup's shield to the wall. Gobber groans. "One shot left!" Hiccup tries to move away, but its too late. The Gronkle slams into him, not only pushing Hiccup off his feet, but sending him flying out of the kill ring, screaming all the way til he hit the ground rolling until he slammed in a large boulder, blinding him with immense pain. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth. "Get back in your cage you overgrown sausage." he growls as he sends the gronkle back into its cage. He then limps to Hiccup, who was still on the ground trying to control the tears threatening to come out. "Hiccup, I used to think that you were not meant to be a viking." he states. Hiccup looks at him, confused. Gobber took a deep breath before continuing. "But after what happened. Now I KNOW that you are not to be a viking."

Hiccup slowly picked himself up, and looked at gobber, the tears filling up once again. Gobber looked down at the sorrow-filled boy, then turned to go back. "If I were you Hiccup, I would try to find another job to do. Killing will never be a part in your life." and with that said, he limped away, leaving a depressed Hiccup.

4 hours later..

Hiccup had gathered what he could for himself on a boat. hearing the sounds of cheers, and happiness that the infamous Hiccup the Usless was leaving for good, he sighed. Was he that hated? the 14 years spent on Berk, only to be driven away to fend for himself. The path that he was about to follow looked short indeed. He will never be able to make up for the wrongs he inflicted on his father. he will never be able to have a great life on the place he once called home...nor will he ever be able to tell the girl that he loved that he want to be with her. Hiccup let a single tear drop, and began to pushed the boat out. Astrid didn't need him. She hated him. she nearly got him killed to save herself.

Just as he was about to hop on, he heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up, and saw Fishlegs coming...with a bag of his own. "What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs slumped the basket unto the boat. "No one should go on the ocean alone. And with everyone happy, except Astrid, that you are leaving. I am coming along, someone need to watch yoiur back." he said meekly. Hiccup smiled. and moved a bit so Fishlegs could fit. Fate, however, decided to leave him with a wish he never thought would come true.

If Hiccup was surprised that Fishlegs was coming, then he was dropping his jaw at the person runing to them. Astrid Hofferson ran as fast as she could to the boat, which could fit her as well, though it would be a tight squeeze. She threw her basket to fishlegs and climbed aboard, glaring at Hiccup. "If you are wondering about me being here, I was commanded to come, Gobber's orders." she snarled. Hiccup looked down. "Astrid, I can talk with him to let you off, Me and Fishlegs can sail off and you will no longer hear of us." he stated. Astrid's eyes grew wide, then gave Hiccup a quick slap in the face.

"And leave me to marry Snot? Hiccup. It was either come along, or sign the contract proposed just now. I am coming along." She stated with a fiery determination. Hiccup looked at his two companions and nodded. "Ok, but I was the one leaving, so until the time comes to depart, I will lead." he said in a tone that even made Astrid flinch. the two nodded, and they were off. '_what ever you are planning, Haddock.'_ Astrid thought,_ 'it better keep us alive'_

* * *

2 years later.

A band of Beserkers marches across the plain, with two small children bound to the backs of two Beserkers. One, named Pip looks at Iggy, who is unconscious with a gash on his right brow. "Ig. Iggy! "He whispers, receiving no response. Suddenly, a Beserker puts up his hand and signals a stop. the band looked around nervously. one of them, whose name was Luk asked "What is it?" The beserker looks at Luk. " I have a feeling that the Rangers, including the Arcadoran are behind us. We must quicken our pace. I do not want them to catch up." Luk nodded, and turned to the others. "LETS MOVE!" he roars, causing the whole band to begin again. Pip struggles to reach his Elven brooch  
with his teeth. He then tears it off his cloak and drops it onto the ground. A foot stomps onto the brooch but it remains unbroken and visible on the grass.

Meanwhile, two hills away, a lone man is lying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps. He hears them, and turns to the other three who are a few yards behind him, two of them were men, one had Auburn hair, while the other had golden hair. other was a female, who was golden blonde like to other. They all wore the same outfit he was wearing but different weapons. The auburn, Hiccup, had a sword strapped to his back, and two small daggers on his wrists. The female, Astrid prefered a double bladed axe, and a small knife, while the other, Fislegs had a mace strapped two his side, but also carride multiple kives. Fislegs had showed up chubby to the man, but within a year, had lost the fat, and acually had a well toned body, He was still bigger than the others. Astrid looked as if she could win against any soldier, and Hiccup was the brains of the small group, he out smarted the enemy countless times before, and he was also well toned, prefering endurance over strength and speed.

Hiccup walked up to the man. "Raptoric, Update?" He asked in a soothing, yet command tone. Raptoric nodded. "Their pace has quickened." he stated, and pointed in the direction to go;. Hiccup nodded. "No rest for the weary" he muttered, then nodded. "Let move."

The four Rangers ran across rocks and plains, with Raptoric, or Toric in the lead, followed by Hiccup and Astrid, then Fishlegs. In the 2 years that had past, Astrid had developed a very close bond to Hiccup, who was able to break down her tough barriers, and bring out a vunerable Astrid. Never feeling that way before, The four, decided to keep it a secret. but the way the two moved, it was very difficult to hide their "relationship" as they prefered to stay by each other. Hiccup out fought Astrid in so many ways, that she turned from the best Shieldmaiden in Berk to 3rd best in Arcadora, with Hiccup in 2nd, and Toric, in the lead...as usual. Fishlegs on the other hand was the open book of the group, studying various plants, and animals.

The four eventually found a campsite that was recently used. the only problem was...it had materials still there. Raptoric went looking around, whil the others. rummage though the items. Astrid was quiet. She had grown quite fond of her friends. especially Hiccup. She sighed, and looked at the setting sun. they had to find the two kids. _They had to find her son.._

* * *

_Hey guys. I know I am a douche, but I can only do so much. My career is screwing with me, My alienware broke, and my xbox one stopped working. two words to describe it: NOT COOL... Anyway, I will try to move this along and yes, I am rewriting the whole thing. I saw this on another story, so I guess I might as well give it a try, but If anyone wants to become a CO-WRITER for this stroy, let me know. I can only do so mush, and my writing time is limited until my laptop is fixed. until then...AXIOS. _


	2. The Arcadoran

Chapter 2: The Arcadoran...

_2 weeks later, after leaving Berk..._

The boat rocked and rolled gently, Fishlegs, and Astrid was asleep, while Hiccup rowed. It was exhausting, but he had to. The past two weeks were very strange. First they stop on an island, where Fishlegs began to be more lazy, and he has awaken to see Astrid cuddled up next to him. Hiccup had to find a way to stop blushing, though its hard when the love of your life is right next to you. Luckily, she didn't wake up to that, because he move out of reach when she did.

Sighing, Hiccup looked at the stars, wondering what the gods were thinking. The war with dragons has him running away, from the life he knew. Astrid came to run away from Snotlout, while Fishlegs wanted to see the world. Smiling, he moved a bit, accidentally hitting Astrid in the boot, causing her to wake up.

"Sorry." he said weakly. Astrid looked at him, and sat down next him. "Are you ok?" she asked. "You have been rowing for 4 hours now. I told you to wake me up for my shift 2 hours ago."

Hiccup looked down. "I just thought that I should at least do it longer, since I brought this upon my- OW" he screeched as Astrid punches him in the arm. "Hiccup, don't you ever blame yourself for what you did. not every one is a viking."

Hiccup sighed, causing Astrid to punch him again. "Stop sighing. we are still alive, and trust me when I sa- what's that."

Hiccup turned to where she was pointing, and saw a dark object in the distance. in a moment of studing the object, he realized that it was land. He turned to Astrid with a grin. "Its land."

Astrid sighed in relief, of dirt, and grass, while Fishlegs stirred, and got up, groggily. Hiccup turned the boat toward the island. "I hope there is a village on it." Astrid commented. Hiccup nodded. The island looked abandoned. there were no lights, or even a campfire. It was odd.

Shrugging it off, Hiccup rowed as hard as he could until he felt the hull of the boat hit the sand. Jumping off, he looked around at his surroundings, while Astrid and Fishlegs found a way to tie the boat down. "this place is quiet." Fishlegs observed. Astrid nodded. Something was indeed off.

Suddenly, a net came out of nowhere, and snagged the three. Astrid yelp in surprised, while Hiccup looked for the attackers. Six men came out of the forest, and began laughing, causing all three vikings to shiver.

"Well, well" one of them said. The others walked around the three, and cut off any escape. "looks like we got some entertainment." Another kneeled down to Astrid, who was trying and failing to free herself. "I call first on the pretty one."

Astrid looked away in disgust. The man did not like that, and though she was in a net, he made a grab at her, and forced her to look at him. "You will soon learn to love what we are going to do to you...and that fragile body of yours." he grinned. Hiccup immediatly put his arms around Astrid whose face was pale. She was a virgin, but there was nothing she could think of that could save her from losing it to these pigs.

The man lifted the net, and dragged her out. Hiccup was thrown back into Fishlegs as he tried to make a grab for her. Astrid struggled as hard as she could. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Hicccuuuup!"

Hiccup couldn't hold back tears, as he was about to watch Astrid being raped by this men. Fishlegs closed his eyes and covered his ears. Astrid was forced against a wall, where the men, began to disrobe her. She silently prayed for a miracle, as he her blue top was ripped off, revealing her breast bindings. Those were cut off as well, leaving her cleavage fully exposed.

Thor must had heard her pleas, but just as the man in front was attempting to reach for her leggings, an arrow pieced his eye, killing him instantly. the others looked for the shooter, who took out another man, as he reached for Astrid. Astrid saw her opportunity, and made a grab for the axe that was on the ground, but a hand stopped her, She looked up, and saw a lone figure in a hood, who made a 'be quiet' gesture, before disappearing behind the tree behind her.

Astrid was shocked. The figure stopped her, and was a few feet from the men, who were getting killed on by one. Astrid crawled to Hiccup, and Fishlegs, as they were watching the arrows rain down on their attackers. "Where is he?"

"I can't see hi-aaaaah"

"I told you to leave the girl alon-ugh"

"where are you!"

The last man grabbed Astrid and used her as a shield. "I know you're out there. Show yourself, or I will gut this whore." he said greedily, as he put a knife to her throat. Astrid closed her eyes, and ready herself for the knife to cut her juggler open. but it was not to happen, as the man let out a scream, and the pressure that was on Astrid came off.

She opened her eyes, and saw that whoever was saving them, sliced though her attacker's arms, severing them. she leaped away, while the man turned around to see a sight that astounded Hiccup, and Fishlegs.

Another man was encased in black. a bow, and quiver on his back, along with two sheaths for swords, that he was holding in each hand. his face was covered in a red cloak, which extended all the way down. to his boots. there were two small dagger on his boots, while there was a sleek knife on his belt. The looked of him, even in the dark was menacing, he looked as if he could take on his father, Stoick. In fact, he made Astrid, the best teen viking on the island, looked more like a amateur

The armless attacker dropped to his knees as the hooded figure stood there like a shadow. "Who are you?" the attacker asked scared, and low. the Hooded, man, in a quick, and precise move, sliced though the man head, separating it from the body, before replying:

"I am complicated."

* * *

Astrid watched the fire burn as Fishlegs snored away, She was awed by the man's prowess in combat, but terrified of his cold-heartedness. she watched his save her, but take no prisoners. That alone told her not to get on his bad side. She know he could kill her if he wanted to. She huddled close to Hiccup, who was next to her, trying to keep her comforted.

He was more awed at his weapons, and armor, than his ability, and skills. The way he saw those sword cut though the man, they must be sharp extensively, because he didn't look strong, but rather, fast. He smiled. Whoever he was, he saved Astrid, and didn't kill them. That was a sign, but who was he? he didn't looked like a viking, and he was rather small to be a man, he might be another teen, but The way he moved showed that he was trained extremely.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, who in turned looked at her. They were scared of this person, and they both knew it. Astrid snapped out of it first, upon seeing that she had snuggled up to Hiccup. She pushed off, and swung her fist at him. "OW! what was that for?" Hiccup asked innocently. "That's for not helping me out there." she snarled. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Right, and I could magically get out of tha ne- OW." he cried as Astrid hit him again. "I am in no mood for your sarcasm, Useless." She said lowly, before moving away.

Hiccup looked down, feeling alone once again. Astrid just called him useless again, He knew why she came, but he might as well just get up and leave them so they can go back. They had lives, he didn't. He felt so left out what made him so special that made Fishlegs and Astrid come, They could have just got in another boat. then maybe-

"Resilience. I have never seen that in a boy, especially in someone like you." came a low raspy voice. Hiccup turned and saw the hooded figure walk up with a handful of fire wood. "I am sorry about what happened out there, but I couldn't just let them defile her, and kill you two." Hiccup smiled weakly. "I am Hiccup, and you ar-"

"My name is of no importance, but you can just call me Toric." The man said.. Hiccup nodded, while Toric, pulled out a small slice of venison, and tossed it to him. "Eat."

Hiccup looked at the piece of meat and slowly ate it, it was good, but the thought of it containing poison engulfed his brain. The man must have known what he was thinking, because he pulled out another, and ate it. "I am surprise that three peasants came to this place." he commented, making Hiccup looked at him. "I am not a peasant." he remarked. "I am a viking of Berk...or was." he added meekly. Toric looked at him. "You...were Banished?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. "I am the son of Stoick the Vast, and the heir to Berk, but I am so weak, I can't kill a dragon."

Toric looked at him, and slowly nodded. "You vikings are at war with the Dragons?" Hiccup nodded. "We have been at war for 300 years, I am surprised that you didn't notice." he said sarcastically. Toric smirked, surprising Hiccup. "Then I guess that this is a bad time to do this." he looked up, and whistled. The response was immediate, as a black dragon came down, and landed next Hiccup. Hiccup scrambled to Toric, while said dragon laid down, and shook his head, amused. Toric smiled again. "This is Jetfire, My NightFury." he introduced the dragon to Hiccup, who was cowering away. "You trained a dragon?" he asked. Toric nodded. "Dragons are not the enemy. They are driven by an unknown force to steal from other villages. Something is controlling them." He stepped up to Hiccup. "That's why we are out here."

Jetfire looked at the fish near the fire, and ran there to retrieve his well deserved lunch. Hiccup watched with stunned amusement as the night fury began to nibble, then ate the fish whole. Toric looked at Astrid, and Fishlegs, who were still sleeping. "I don't want to know why your here, but I also think that Jet is looking for his other fellow night fury. We were going to try to head to the villages, and see if there haven been any sightings."

Hiccup nodded, and Jetfire walked up to him, sniffing him. The moment was tense before Jet begaan to lick Hiccup uncontrollably, making him laugh. Toric looked away. He knew he had a mission at hand, but he wasn't going to leave the three out here. He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Hiccup, who was warming up to Jetfire. He had a plan, but it was like grasping straws.

Toric walked to Hiccup. "I have a plan to help you, and your...companions with what ever you are doing, but I want to know something." Hiccup looked at him, with confused eyes. "What do you have in mind?" Toric sat down, while Jetfire went to the fire to find more hidden fish. "What would you say if I could help you with your...viking issue, but you had to do something for me."

Hiccup looked at him, and nodded. "What do you want?" Toric smiled.

"I want you to help me find the other night fury."

* * *

**Well there's another chapter. Sry about the wait. I have a lot of work. and i was struggling with motivating myself to continue. I am continuing, but I need ideas too. lol. And yes, if you had to know. SPOILER ALERT. the other Night Fury is Toothless. So Astrid nearly got raped, Hiccup is still...Hiccup, Fishlegs is dead weight in this chapter, but he will come out a little. And finally, my OC, Raptoric is in the story. For all of you who don't know who he is, there is no doubt in my mind that you will love him. and I got the weapons he has from Legolas from The hobbit, besides the boot knives. He is wearing a type of light armor that can be resembled what Hiccup is wearing in the upcoming move, but is black, and he is also wearing a cloak, that hides all but his eyes, it looks like a cape, but you get the idea, His strength is agility, and speed. like Astrid but he is on par with her when he is in armor, sooooooo how fast is he without it. (smiles evily.)**

**No, Toric isn't going to be a minor role, but he is going to be more of a brother to both Hiccup, and Astrid. just to get that out of the way, Trust me, when I say that he is awesome, he is. **

**Anyway, I am currently updating as fast as I can. but no promises. I'll see if I can updae as soon as next saturday. :) in the mean time, WHOOOOHOOOOOO CAPT 'MERICA! WHOOHOOO Free beer...jk. lol and someone asked me if I do use theme songs to help write about certain senarios, and characters, I do, and for this chapter, I was using Burly Brawl from The matrix reloaded. yeah, I am a nerd. any way see ya in a week, or less. AXIOS!**


	3. A dark new world

chapter

Hiccup looked at him with big eyes. _Help him find the other Dragon? Is he mad? _he thought. To find a dragon, a night fury at that too, was dangerous, but Toric managed to tame one. Therefore, Dragons must have a weakness that could be found, and be used to save Berk from future attacks.

Toric watched the boy, Hiccup think for a bit. The thought of even talking to him was exhausting. Toric was not the type to talk. But this was a delicate situation, so he had to. But the more he watch the boy, he began to see a similarity to himself. something was driving this kid, though he was scorned by his female companion, and the fat one didn't seem to talk, but also had some resentment to the heir.

"Look, if you want, I will take Jet, and ride out. I will give you what you need to do what you intend, but I must leave." He stated, as he turned to the nightfury.. Hiccup looked at the other two, and gulped. He knew that if they stayed, none of them would survive, even with the supplies. "Wait" Hiccup finally perked up. "I will aid, but I just want to let the other know."

Toric nodded, and left to another clearing to hide Jetfire. Hiccup exhaled a deep breath, before walking toward the others. Waking Fishlegs up was an easy task, while Astrid came close to breaking Hiccup's arm. After realizing what she was doing, she let go, and pushed him out of the way.

"What do you want useless?" she snarled. Hiccup was about to answer when Toric came out of the clearing. "I see the others have said morning." he smirked. Astrid immediately swung her axe at the man, who side-stepped the weapon with ease, and pulled out his sword. Before she realized it, Toric swung...and sliced the axe in half.

Astrid watched in horror as her favorite axe was destroyed right before her eyes. her reaction was short lived, as Toric grabbed her neck, and tossed her down the hill, where they were staying on. She rolled until she felt herself rolling right into a small lake.

As Toric watched in amusement, Astrid swam frantically out and sat on the shore, shivering. Hiccup glared at Toric, who turned to him. He smirked, and gestured to Hiccup to go to her. Hiccup's mouth dropped instantly. Toric PLANNED the thing so Hiccup might have a chance with Astrid.

_'How did he ..._he began to think, but his thoughts were interrupted as Toric once again gestured for him to go to Astrid. With a deep breath, Hiccup walked down to the humiliated shield maiden, while Fishlegs gulped at the sight of the figure. Toric looked at the cubby viking and bowed slightly. "I do not believed we met..."

Astrid sat on the rocks, shivering, and embarrassed. How dare that man destroy her favorite axe, and humiliate her in front of Fishlegs, and...Hiccup the Useless. The very thought of losing her axe hurt her the most. It was given to her by her father, though she didn't know how. The Hoffersons were extremely poor, so the contract to Snotlout must have been very tempting if her father, and mother agreed to it.

She heard footsteps behind her, and began to twist her body away from the person. she didn't want to talk, but what she didn't expect was the dry, warm blanket gently draped on shoulders. she turned and saw Hiccup. her disgust returned and she was about to throw off the blanket, when Hiccup smiled weakly, and turned away, quite sadly.

Instantly she began to feel guilty, Hiccup was always trying to prove himself to her, and the others, and all they ever do to him was tell him how much of a failure he was. She remembered her telling him at the age of 5 that she would always be his best friend, but when she lost her uncle Finn, she tossed him away like he was a spent rag and hung out with the other kids. Now that she thought of it, she would have gladly accepted him as her boyfriend if her uncle had not died,

"Hiccup?" she said weakly. she cursed herself for sounding weak. the very thought of Hiccup being weak stopped her. She heard him turn and slowly walk to her._ Snotlout turned us against him, all of us._ she thought._ Well it ends now. I promised him that I would be his friend, I will keep that promise. _

Hiccup approached the girl as if she was about to kill him. Astrid turned around to meet his eyes, and he saw it all, the urge to be the best, the hatred she had of being the weak girl, the pain of her past training. he looked away. Whatever she went though was nothing compared to him. he was scorned, Hated, pushed down, and tormented. why was she looking at him as if she was in pain?

Astrid motioned him to sit next to her. He stopped but complied. As he sat down and got comfortable, Astrid moved up next to him, and leaned into him, causing him to put his arms around her. he gulp at the realization and began to remove his arms, when she stopped him. "Leave them...please." she said gently. Hiccup was surprised. Astrid was enjoying him embracing her. As much as he wanted to enjoy the moment, he kept his guard up.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry." she said softly. Hiccup barely heard her, and was thrown back. Astrid was not only enjoying his presence, but was apologizing. What was going on. "F-for what?" he asked meekly. Astrid looked at him. "For not keeping my promise to you." she said. "for not being there, and for not being the friend I promised to be, when we were young."

Hiccup was shocked. she remembered. he thought. For a brave warrior, Astrid was breaking down her tough barriers to show her emotions, though they sounded forced. "It's ok. he replied. "I know what you were going though. pushing me away was a tough choice, bu-"

"I didn't do it by choice." she said gently. "I did it because...because I was told that you were nothing, and will be an obstacle." Hiccup looked down. "I forgave you a long time ago. and if it helps, I forgive you for revealing it to me."

She looked up at him, and did the most unAstrid of things: she hugged him. Hiccup was silent, now he was worried. Did she hit her head too hard? As if she heard his thoughts. she looked at him, and smiled. "I am ok, I just...I just watched your reaction after you gave me this." she guestured to the blanket. Hiccup nodded, now understanding.

Before the moment could go on. Toric walked down. Upon seeing that his plan worked, he decided to get to know the female. everything about her screamed warrior. Hiccup saw him, and began to move up, but Toric raised his hand. Astrid glared at him, but relaxed as he took off his swords, and bow. Toric moved in front of them, and kneeled a bit to their eye level.

"I am sorry for what I did back there, But you did attack me, I realized what I was doing after I picked you up, and didn't want to hurt you. As a warrior, surely you understand the concept of reflexes." he said. Astrid nodded. Toric pulled out a wooden stick, that Hiccup recognized as a handle. He presented it to Astrid, who was cocking an eyebrow." to show that I mean no harm...a gift, a new handle for you axe." Astrid gasped.

This was no ordinary handle; it had carved designs in it. there was an engraving, that she couldn't make out. She looked at Toric. "What does it say?" Toric exhaled. _"Though the battles this weapon will brave, forged in the fires that do not burn, but save."_ He smiled, and got up. "I know that I have saved you, but I have not shown you who I am."

Toric pulled off his mask that hid his face, causing Astrid to blush, and Hiccup to stare. Toric, face was handsome, despite two scars, one vertical near his right eye, while the other was diagonal, and cut across his nose down to his right cheek. his hair was shaved on the side, while it was slicked back on top. his eyes were a dark brown, but his face was clean shaven.

"Hiccup Haddock, Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, My name was of no importance, but for you, I will tell you. It is not Toric." He stood with pride as Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs watched.

"My name is Sora. Son of Xero, King of Arcadora, and brother to Raptoric, heir to the throne of The Kingdom of Flame"

* * *

Snotlout jumped off unto the beach, and looked for any sign of the lost trio._ 'I can't believe Hiccup would steal Astrid. She clearly wanted me, hmpf, He must have kidnapped her, and is probably torturing her.'_ he thought, though the likelyhood of Astrid being taken alive would be next to none. He looked at the twins, who were oogling at the weapons he stole.

"Soooo...what's going to happen now?" Tuffnut asked. Ruffnut nodded. "Yeahea, What do you need blown up?" she practically screamed. Snotlout smirked an evil grin. "We are here to get my wife back, and kill Hiccup."

"What about Fishlegs?" Ruffnut asked, her voice suddenly quivering. Snotlout shrugged. "I don't care, as long as Hiccup learns his lesson on whose property belongs to me." he said with pride. Tuffnut smiled, then looked at his sister, who was looking down.

"Hey, I don't know what you have with 'Legs, but I don't care. We'll keep him alive, if you want that." He said. Ruffnut looked at him, and smiled, before yanking him down, her mood returning.

Deep inside though, She hope that Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid were gone. The sounds in the forest were unpleasant, and very quiet, the very air was still. _Something tells me that Hiccup, and Astrid will be least of our worries._ she thought

Oh god, she couldn't have been more right.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup stared, wide-eyed, as Fishlegs fainted. The Arcadoran, Sora stood in the morning sunlight, the essence of royalty surrounding him. Astrid never met anyone so...handsome, not even Hiccup was that cute. She blushed, while Hiccup snapped out of his own trance.

"Y-your and A-Arac-adoran?" he asked. Hiccup heard stories of the legendary kingdom. but they were considered to be a myth. If Sora was indeed from there, then something must be happening, to sent a prince like Sora out.

"Yes, I am." Sora smiled. "Why was your fake name Toric?" Astrid finally asked. Sora chuckled. "I used my brother's name so He alone can find where I am headed. Toric is well known on Arcadora, using an Longbow and a long, white dagger with lethal precision. He prefers to pierce his enemies from afar, but he does sometimes use his daggers in close combat. Even I can't match his skills."

Hiccup nodded. The sound of Raptoric alone was frightening. If this man is as skilled as Sora, not even berk will survive if they try to attack. Astrid looked away, and sighed. "So what do we do now?" she asked. Sora opened his mouth when he heard a crack near him.

He jumped up, and readied his bow, while Astrid twirls her axe slowly with Hiccup, and fishlegs, now awaken, to scatter looking for weapons. What happened next was something that they didn't expect.

Suddenly, men, begin to swarm out of the woods, attempting to capture the group. "Run!" Sora screams, as he fires an arrow into one of the men, before turning and running, soon the group was sprinting as fast as they could, but even that could not stop the attackers from cutting off the path in front.

Sora, Astrid, and Hiccup formed a defensive barrier, bow, axe, and dagger at the ready. One of the men held up a defenseless Fishlegs, who was captured, due to his thickness slowing him down. The leader walked up smiling.

"Well now, I see we have guests." he said, " Oh, what fun this will be. I suggest you drop your weapons, before your friend get a nasty cut." Fishlegs gulps as he feels the cold metal of a dagger on his neck. Astrid gripped her axe harder, but knew that it was hopeless. reluctantly, she dropped it, while Hiccup did the same with his dagger. The man looked at the Bowman. "The same goes for you."

Sora gripped his bow even harder. Astrid, seeing the problem, pulled closer to Sora. "Drop it, we're done for anyway." she quietly said. Sora grimaced, then lowered the weapon. The man smiled, and motioned for his men to restrain them. The men began to move forward when they heard a _twinge_ of a bow nearby, and a split second later, the leader's head was pierced by an arrow. Sora, Hiccup, and Astrid looked up and gasped.

A figure wearing the same outfit as Sora ran on what appeared to be a branch of a tree, leaped, and shot in quick precision, three arrow into three separate attackers, before gracefully landing, and beginning a flurry of attacks against the men. The men were stunned, and those who tried to defend themselves were cut down. The figure showed no mercy, cutting down even the wounded as they tried to escape. As the man continued, Astrid, and Hiccup moved to Fishlegs, who was curled up in the fetal position, looking at the men's bodies.

The figure cut down the last of the attacker, but twirled around, and aimed at Sora, who tried to reach for his bow. Astrid stared in horror, as the figure stared down Sora, who backed away. she and the others went to Sora, and stared at the figure, who looked like he was ready to kill. They weren't ready for what the figure said, which sent chills down everyone, especially Sora, who the message was meant for:

"Do not think that I won't kill you, Traitor."

* * *

**Well, Theres another chapter. I tried to make it the best one yet, I screwed up a bit, so I will go over it again to fix the story, **

**I said in the last chapter that Raptoric, my OC was the one who first presented himself, but it occured to me, that Raptoric is more...aggressive, and I can't go back to change it, but in case you were wondering, Sora used Raptoric's name to let him know where Sora was off at. If it wasn't noticed, Raptoric and Sora are brother, with Sora, bring the youngest, and Raptoric being the eldest. Sora is your typical show off person. he will do just about anything to prove himself. (Note: I did ask for OC, so thanks to the guest who gave this to me.), therefore, pisses Raptoric off. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. **

**Also, I got reviews, asking about Astrid 'son'. He will appear in the next chapter. yes spoiler alert: it isn't really astrid's son. And before you ask, Jetfire was hidden before the attack, so he was not nearby. **

**To the guest who commented on Snotlout gaining Astrid's heart, one word: Really? out of all the idiots in the story (I.E: Dagur, Alvin, Savage, Draco, Eret, ETC) you had to pick him. No offense to any one who has a crush on said bully, but I don't look to highly on Snotlout. **

**and if anyone saw the Hobbit: the desomation of Smaug, Then you might realized that I used Legolas's phrase, though I did change it a bit. hooray, here's a cookie for you. :)**

**In the next chapter, you'll find out the Hostilities Toric, and Sora have on each other, Astrid meets here future adopted son, and hiccup will have to make the desicion to either go back to berk, and get Toothless, or continuing traveling. Again, the OC will change a lot in the story, but they are there because some of us wish we could change soething in the story. Soooo, if YOU want either Toric, or Sora to do something that you wish you could have change in the story, they are all yours, also if you want an OC in the story, let me know. I will gladly put them in, just send me a detailed bio, amd I'll make it happen:) **

**And if you want any more info, PM me, I enjoy reviews, but I prefer PM because I can actually speak to whoever is asking. Don't hesitate to ask about the story so far, and if you want to help out in it. I'll accept it. **

**well, I gotta run. AXIOS! **


	4. The rivalry, and the Heir

**Chapter...**

**At the Same time...**

Iggy hugged his freshly dead mother as he watched the murderers laugh sadistically. His eyes, already stained with his tears, begin to shed more, as he sees one of the men turn his eyes towards him. His eyes, like a wolf, greedy, and full of insanity, stalks towards him. Iggy frantically begins to back away, and soon finds his back against a tree.

The small boy looked at his dead mother, her eyes still open, yet lifeless, if she was to watch her little boy suffer the same fate. Iggy closed his eyes, waiting for what may happen.

but if what was to happened had a twinge sound, then it must not be bad. Iggy opened his eyes to a disgusting sight. The man who was advancing to him, now had an arrow stuck out of him. The boy swallowed hard , thinking that he was next, but the other men nearby, were being cut down as well. That's when Iggy saw the lone archer, as he jumped from a branch of a nearby tree.

The archer instantly began a flurry of super fast moves that were too fast for his assailants. The captors, immediately began to run, as the archer, continued to cut them down with surprisingly calm. As the last of the men went down. the Archer turned to Iggy, and began to advance. Iggy tried to shrink away, but just as he thought about running, the archer was right in front of him.

"Pe-pease dot hut me." Iggy stammered. The archer looked at him, and put away his bow. He then got on his knees, and loked iggy over. The boy allowed the archer to looke him over, when the archer nodded, satisfied with the examination that he was preforming, then began to unravel the wrapped cloth around his head. What Iggy saw was unexpected.

The Archer was a girl.

She knelt in front of the boy, and smiled. "Are you hurt?" she asked in a slow voice. Iggy shook his head. "No, but mummy is lye ova dere. is se oday? he asked. The archer looked at the dead woman, and sighed. "I don't thin your mommy is going to get up hun." she said softy. Iggy looked down. Te archer gently put her hand at the boy's face, and moved it so his eyes met her.

"This place is not safe. I know where to go. do you want to go get some food?" she asked gently. Iggy nodded, noticing how hungry he was, and followed the female warrior.

* * *

Sora glared at the archer as he stood with Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup. Traitor? How dare this man call him traitor. Hiccup looks at Astrid, who was looking at the masked archer. Sora growled, and began to speak.

"How dare you! I am the-"

"The second son of King Xero, brother of Raptoric, and Traitor to the kingdom of Arcadora. We know who you are." the Archer snarled. Sora steps forward, fed up with the archer's rude remark. "How dare you-"

"How dare I?" The archer interrupted, this time more loudly. "How dare YOU" He pulled off his hooded cloth, revealing a gruff, scarred, yet handsome teen. Sora's eyes grow wide. "Ra-Raptoric."

Raptoric glared at his brother. he twirls his bow, and slings it on his back in fancy. "You run away from Arcadora because you think that you alone can stop the oncoming blood." he began. "You gave up your own sister to the Sapphirians to play dragons. How dare I? I know my place traitor, Perhaps you should think of yours."

Sora backs off. Astrid, and Hiccup look at each other. The story of Raptoric from Sora was indeed correct. The heir of the kingdom of flame was indeed fierce. Raptoric looked at the others, and then back to Sora.

"We will deal with you later...Brother." he spats at Sora, before walking up to the vikings. Astrid tried to look aggressive, but the archer was very intimidating. Fishlegs moves behind the other two. Hiccup, on the other hand moves up, surprising everyone, except the Arcadoran heir.

"H-hello." Hiccup greeted the archer. Raptoric nodded. "May I ask who you are?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. H-heir of Berk."

Raptoric nods, and extends his hand. "Raptoric, Son of Xero. Heir of Arcadora, commander of her armies." Hiccup smiles, and takes his hand. Raptoric nods toward the girl, and fat boy. "Are they with you?"

Hiccup nodded, and Raptoric nodded as well. "I am sorry, but I came only for my brother. I must leave with him and unfortunately, I have only enough room for him." he points at Sora. Hiccup nodded. "Well I guess we can wait-"

Sora cut him off. "Brother. I do not mean to cut this lovely conversation, but If we leave them here, they will die. those barbarians attacked us twice." Raptoric looked at his brother, and then back to Hiccup. "if that's the case," he motioned for everyone to follow. Hiccup smiled at Sora, who winked.

The two heirs eventually made it to the beach, and stopped. Raptoric turned to Sora. "Where is Jetfire?"

Sora smiled, and whistled. the unmistakable sound of a night fury a second later made Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup crouch. Raptoric, and Sora smiled. Hiccup got up after realizing what he was doing, and awkwardly moved to the two Arcadorans, just as Jetfire jumped out of the bushes and bound toward them. Astrid reached for her axe, but a hand stopped her.

"Don't." came the voice of Hiccup. She looked at him, and slowly nodded. Fishlegs looked away at the dragon, while Sora walked up, and scratched Jetfire's chin. Raptoric turned to the boat nearby.

Sora. You and Hiccup will use Jetfire to get to Arcadora quickly. I will take the girl and the...big one by ship." He said. Hiccup smiled. "I forgot to mentioned. The girl is Astrid, and the big one is Fishlegs." he said, trying to prevent himself laughing. Astrid looked at the dragon with pure hatred, while Fishlegs began muttering something about statistics of the night fury.

Raptoric nodded. " Very well. Astrid, Fishlegs. Lets get this boat in the water." Astrid nodded, while Sora got on Jetfire.

The sound of a bush moving brought an immediate reaction, with both Raptoric, and Sora drawing their bows, while Astrid drew her axe. The female archer, and a small boy came out, and casually walked to the boat. Raptoric smirked. "Welcome back, Cami. I thought you wouldn't be back until sundown." Cami smiled. "I would have if I hadn't found this little one clinging to his...fallen mother." she said with the last part very quietly.

The boy looked at the others and his eyes instantly went to Astrid. he let go of Cami's leg, and ran to the shieldmaiden. Astrid watched as the boy ran and grabbed her leg. "Hey. wha-"

"Mummy!" the boy cried, making Astrid blush, while Hiccup and Sora snickered. Raptoric turned away and helped Fishlegs move the boat, while Cami watched the little boy. Astrid, embarrassed, tried to swing to little boy off, making the other two on, and near the night fury, who was tilting its head. laugh even harder.

Raptoric's cough caught the others attention. "we don't have a lot of time. The boat's in the water. We need to move now." he said, causing Astrid to drag the boy, still on her leg to the boat. Cami hopped in as well as Astrid, Iggy, and Fishlegs. Raptoric pushed the boat out, while Hiccup jumped on the back of the night fury. Sora smiled, and Jetfire lifted off.

The sailing was going smoothly until Raptoric heard the bush move again. he turned to see a beefy boy land on his face following a skinny girl, and an identical skinny boy. It was Fishlegs who said "uh oh." that convinced Raptoric that this was going to end badly. he gave the boat one final push before turning his attention to the three unknowns.

The Beefy one saw the archer, and got up, trying to suck in his chest. Raptoric smirked. "I think it's a little too late to do that, viking." the Arcadoran commented. His remarked must have insulted the boy because he drew a small-sword. "Hah, and I thought my cousin looked weak." he snipped. Raptoric rolled his eyes. this kid did not know who he was messing with. he drew his twin swords, and advanced.

"Do you actually think that you can take me on?" the boy rudely asked. Raptoric got in his fighting stance.

"Show me what you can do."

* * *

**Sry if it is a little &# #$ up. My fingers are not working tonight. Tomorrow I will clean it up, but here it is, I know short, but like I said, I cant seem to properly type words. so I will clean it up, and make it longer tomorrow. Thanks guys **


	5. Viking vs Arcadoran

**Viking vs Arcadoran..**

Snotlout, sensing danger, thrusts his Axe into the ground and watches the Arcadoran. Raptoric grunts and holds out his bow, ready for battle. He takes an arrow and fires at Snotlout. The viking jumps down from the rock and towards the Arcadoran, knocking the arrow away with his wooden shield. He throws a small throwing knife at the Arcadoran, but aims too high and misses completely. Raptoric readies another arrow while the Viking pulls out his axe and charges at him.

At the last second, the Raptoric aims for the Snotlout's legs and shoots, but Snotlout stumbles, causing the arrow to miss as it goes in between them and hits the floor. Snotlout tries to hit the Arcadoran with his axe, but the nimble Archer dodges and picks up his sword, which was lying on the sand. The two begins swinging at each other until the Arcadoran hits his shield. The viking uses his shield as as a wall and shoves Raptoric all the way up to a tree. Though in pain, Raptoric tries to stab Snotlout with the sword, but the Viking parries with his axe and bends the sword in two with his Shield.

Raptoric, undeterred, grabs the axe and flips over the viking, causing him to release the axe. The Arcadoran throws it away and pulls out a smaller sword that was on his back. He viciously swing at the viking, but Snotlout uses his shield to cover his body and block the blows. They stops briefly to regain his strength, Toric smiles, wiping some blood from his mouth. "For all that power...I thought you'd hit harder" he taunts.

Snolout, enraged screams and charges but the Arcadoran uses his small-sword and stabs Snotlout's ear. The viking shrieks in pain and backs away while Raptoric gets back up and starts advancing towards the Viking. The two stop in the middle of a field while Snotlout grabs ahold of the handle of his axe. The Arcadoran makes his move first and thrusts the sword at the viking, but he dodges and swings his axe. Raptoric, however, blocks it with his sword, knocking it from his grip, and shoves Snotlout away. Raptoric pulls out his twin daggers as the two stand-off again, and the Arcadoran once again tries to stab the Viking. Snotlout avoids it and again tries to hit the Archer, but Raptoric blocks and hits the viking with his arm.

Snotlout makes a quick thrust at the Arcadoran, trying to finish him off. Raptoric, however, effortlessly blocks again with his twin daggers and thrusts. It cuts into Snotlout's's stomach and leaves him frozen in place. The Arcadoran picks up the wooden shield Snotlout dropped, swings it into the Viking's face and knocks him to the ground. Raptoric walks up to him, and watches Snotlout try to crawl away.

"Have mercy." Snotlout pleaded, and Raptoric looked at Astrid, Cami, Iggy, and up to the nightfury riders, Sora, and Hiccup.

All were wided-eyed at the fight.

Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were sitting down and enjoying the view, Astrid, and Cami, along with Hiccup, and Sora were shocked, while Iggy happily clapped, thinking it was a game. The look he got from Astrid, and Hiccup, was all the heir of Arcadora needed to see.

Raptoric twirls his twin daggers into a reverse motion. Snotlout watches in horror, as Raptoric lifts them up, and brings them down...

* * *

**Sry for short chapter, hope you love. questions will be answered next chapter. :)**


	6. author questions

**Hey guys, I am putting this chapter down on sunday. I have a lot of work for my job, and I will be working nonstop on saturday. so Dont expect a scene til sunday. but if you really want to know, I am hitting a bit of a writers block. And I am still conflicted on the up, and down sides of killing Snotlout right now. I want your opinion. and here are a couple questions I need answering:**

**1-Should Hiccup stay in Arcadora AFTER getting Toothless?**

**2-If Snotlout survives, what should be his objectives for Astrid, We all know he wants her, but how far do you want him to go. (or try to go:P) **

**3- last but not least...if Hiccup goes to Arcadora, Should he be it's new king?**

**see ya on sunday.**


End file.
